edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dblcut3/Dblcut3's Weekly News (Week 2)
Hey Everyone! It's time for week 2 of Dblcut3's Weekly News! Chat Not Working Earlier This Week Earlier this week on January 11, chat was down. It was functioning normally until about 5:30pm EST. Timeman007 posted a notice on the community central wiki about it. It seems as if the chats are working, but if someone logs out they cannot log back in. When logging onto chat instead of the link being: Eden World Builder Wiki Chat it is simply just a colon. I then went to see if chat was working on The Community Central Wiki. It was not. It is obviously a problem that wikia had to fix. At 6:06pm EST the chat was back up and running! The Flu If you live in America you probobly know about the horrible flu going around. Well I've been sick for a week now pretty much. So good luck to everyone in America and possibly Canada! New Members- Astroaron and Macelarious This week we welcome two new members to the Eden Wiki! Astroaron, the creator of the Extreme Apocalype Bunkers, and the future Sci-fi worlds has joined this week. His world is also this week's world of the week. Mecelarious also joined, but only left 1 comment. It is unknown if he will be an active member. World Of The Week- Xtreme Bunkers Alpha When picking the world of the week, I try to find worlds nobody has really heard of. So this week's is by our new member, Astroaron. When you first spawn you will probobly think- this looks stupid. But once you enter, you totaly change your mind. The first room you enter appears to be a storage house. If taking any elevator up you will go to the amazing garden area. As you go down you will see several floors including a sleeping area, an entertainment area, some bedrooms, a dining room, more bedrooms, and a large bathhouse. This world is truly amazing! If there is ever a nuclear war I'd hope Astroaron would let me in his silo! Januray Building Contest Every month we are holding a building competition. This month the theme is snow. All you do is build it, name it, upload it, the Ill judge it. If you win you are next month's judge. So far I only got 1 entry from our member Kaitlyn02. We are actually running out of time in this contest. Dblcut3's Minecraft Server I am starting a Survival freebuild server on Minecraft soon. I got it working it just needs "port forwarded". If you know how to do that please tell me. If you want to join just tell me! Playstation Network I have a Playstation 3 and I was just wondering if anyone else has one. If so my PSN name is Dblcut3. Well this wraps up this week's news. Not much happened this week so the news wasn't too big. -Dblcut3 Eden Wiki Chat Mod. 16:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts